


Chihiro Has A Temper Tantrum part 2

by bravelydefaulted21



Series: Chihiro Has a Temper Tantrum [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Family Dinners, Gay Parents, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the second part to cghihiro has a temper tantrum!! so sorry it took so long I was very busy :(</p><p>chihiro is growed up now and she wants a yummy cookie before din dinn!! WILL monao and ishimaru let her have some??? FIND OTU IN THE LIONG AWAITED CHIHIRO BHAS A TEMPER TANTRUM PART 2!! hope u enjoy xoxoxoxo</p><p>CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE TY UWU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihiro Has A Temper Tantrum part 2

**Author's Note:**

> make sure u read the prolouge first!!! very verry important!! don't miss!! :(
> 
> rolouge:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4266528

one day chihiro was wanting to eat a delicious morsal. So she went  
to the kitchen to get the food. but when she got there she saw her mom  
ishimaru making dinner. "mom can i have a cookie" said chihiro "no" said ishimaru "im making dinner you'll ruin ur appitite" Chihro got so mad she kicked ishimaru in the bepis. "OWW" he said. Mondo heard the noise and walked into the kitchen,. "WHAT THE FRICKEL PICKEL" he screamed. "CHIHRO NO YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR HITTING YOUR MOM" chirho got even madder and started to jump up and down and cry. "I WANT A DOOKIE" she said. "I WANT IT NOW". Mondo looked at ishimaru and knew what he had to do he picked up chihero and spanked her really hard. SHE cried even more and screamed, then she started to hit mondo with a form "OWW" he said. THen he got so mad he sent chihro to her room. "AND STAyh there for 5 hours and NO DINNER OR COOKIES" mondo sad. chihiro got so mad she through her computer out the window and then she nocked over her gameboy with pokeman in it. She then came out and said "can i come out now". "NO" ishimaru said as he continued to make the food" "You can stay in there for 5 more hours mondo said" Chihiro then cried for 10 hours and fell asleep the end.


End file.
